This invention relates generally to the field of tote bags for racquets such as tennis racquets. More particularly, it involves bags that are specially configured for carrying one or more racquets and associated gear while traveling to and from practice or a tournament.
Professional tennis players, for example, nearly always carry more than one racquet to and from practice or a tournament. Often, nearly half a dozen racquets are carried at one time to ensure that play is uninterrupted by a broken string or loss of tension or frame damage or bad handle wrap or any other thing that can impact competitiveness. Preparing for such travel, a tennis player must sort through the mixed bag of racquets to ensure that certain favorite or lucky racquets or accessories are included in the single, wide-compartmented bag. Thus, preparation time for travel to and from a tournament and the chance of arriving at a tournament without a needed racquet or accessory undesirably increases.
Even recreational or casual tennis players often carry more than one racquet to and from practice or a competitive match, e.g. a practice racquet and a competition-level racquet, along with an assortment of tennis attire and accessories. The player's racquet set conventionally is within the single wide compartment of a conventional tote bag and the individual racquets in the set are subject to unnecessary wear or damage. Moreover, sorting through a number of racquets and accessories to decide which ones to shove together into the conventional tote bag for a particular tennis outing is time consuming, and a missing or forgotten tennis racquet or piece of gear is frustrating.